ONE SHOT: The Green eyed Charmer
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: All Blaise wanted to do was to grab his tie and pulled him closer across the counter. She would gaze into his sexy intense green eyes he would wink at her. Then he would smile seductively and kissed her senseless. Blaise Harman was always the one in control, never did anyone took control of her. But he proved her wrong. Read and Review! Pretty please.


A/N: This random idea popped into my head, so yeah, I knew I had to write this. (:

**The green eyed charmer**

Blaise Harman leaned against the white wall, hidden behind a magazine rack. Her long slim legs clad in a pair of dark skinny jeans and knee high leather boots can be seen, peeking out from the white magazine rack. She wore a white tank top, paired it with a body fitting black leather jacket and a gold necklace.

She knew very well they were on a mission, she knew very well that they should stay as hidden as possible. But hey, it didn't kill to just show off a little bit.

Yes, Blaise Harman didn't mind to flaunt her long legs. Or her nice body. She recognized most of the teenagers here were from El Camino High, as they were all sporting the school's badge on their jackets. And also, she was in the student's café of El Camino High. Although, she still couldn't make out what was the reason behind this mission. Why were they at a school?

She asked James and Quinn, her teammates on this mission, they seemed as clueless as her. Well, Quinn seemed so. But James looked like he knew more than us, probably because he was the team leader.

Blaise did not really care; all she cared about was to be noticed by approving glances.

More reason to flaunt at a bunch of teenagers.

Across the room, more than a dozen of guys sat at the tables, some reading their magazines, stared at their laptops, sip their coffee or drinks…pretending to mind their own business. Blaise knew otherwise. She knew that in between of their activities, they would sneak a peek at her.

As for some who were daring enough, they even stared at her openly, chatting among themselves, shared a few snickers, discussing over some dirty jokes.

Yet, Blaise did not mind a single bit.

However, there was one guy in the room whom Blaise would like to have been stared by. Sadly, he didn't notice her at all for these pass ten minutes.

_Hmm, maybe he is standing too far away._ She thought_. Or maybe it is because he is working. _

A guy with dedication, Blaise decided she liked that.

She didn't know why, but dedicated guys seemed so …sexy. Much sexier than the idiotic, loud, annoying, hormonal guys she had dated before. They seemed so cheap comparing to this guy.

And the way he concentrated when he make the swirls on the coffees, the intensity of his green eyes were oh-so-attractive to Blaise. Blaise was not attracted to guys who seemed smart. But this guy caught her attention. And Blaise rarely gave interest in anyone.

There was no alter-motive this time. She truly was interested.

He was tall, extremely good looking, with tousled blond hair. His green eyes contrasted against his hair and clearly, he had a nice toned body.

Blaise couldn't help but to bit her lower lip when she saw his defined abs showing when his shirt rode up as he lifted this arm to reach for something on the shelves. Or the way his arm muscles flexed when he scratched the back of his neck.

He even made sweater vests with El Camino's badge look good. All Blaise wanted to do was to grab his tie and pulled him closer across the counter. She would gaze into his sexy intense green eyes he would wink at her. Then he would smile seductively and kissed her senseless.

_BLAISE HARMAN! Would you stop fantasizing and sending images to me about that guy? _Quinn's voice rang in her head. _Did you forget that our minds are linked now to share information on the mission? _

Blaise rolled her eyes at Quinn's anger. She could see him standing across the room, sipping coffee and reading a book.

_I_ _can fantasize about him all I want._

She could hear Quinn's mental groan. _Ugh, I hope James could get here already and we can get this job over with._

Ignoring Quinn, Blaise continued to stare at the hot blond guy. Something about those green eyes looked familiar though, but she wasn't sure where she saw them. The image of him kissing her floated back into her mind.

Blaise decided she could not take this torture any longer. She had to approach him.

Holding a compact mirror in a hand, Blaise swiped a new layer of poppy red matte lipstick onto her fading layer. She pursed her lips and flashed a confident smile at the reflection.

Every pair of eyes was on her when Blaise strutted over to the counter. All stares were ignored as she had her eyes only on one. Upon reaching the counter, she tossed her raven black hair and her eyes smoldering.

A name tag was pinned to his shirt. She found his name to suit him.

"Hey, I need a favor." Blaise purred as she leaned closer against the counter.

He smirked slightly, and propped his arms on the counter. "And I'm here to help." He had lower his back and leaned towards her as well. "What do you need?"

"I don't know." She said coyly, "What do you think I need?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," he played along, "Maybe a paper and a pen to write down something important?"

_Maybe he is not as serious as he looked._ She thought to herself.

Blaise tossed him a smile. "Hmm, that would be… perfect."

She took the paper and the pen, their fingers brushed. She scribbled on the piece of paper and folded it into half.

His green eyes twinkled with amusement. "What else do you need?"

"Since, you helped me," Blaise grinned, "What do you need?"

"A kiss from a pretty girl," He added, "Or maybe a name." Smirk.

Blaise giggled. "Well, I don't think I can get you the first one, but I can get you a name…and a possible phone number." She slid the paper into his hand.

"As for the name…It is Blaise." She replied.

The distance between them got closer. "Thank you for those, but I'm feeling a bit greedy today." His eyes darted from her eyes to her ruby lips and back to hers. A suggestive smile lingered on his lips.

Blaise could feel his breath and the way his green eyes gazed intensely into hers, the way his dark lashes framed his eyes, for the first time she felt nervous, for the first time her breath hitched in her throat, for the first time she was speechless, for the first time… she didn't mind being not in control.

"Oh," was all she managed to whisper.

He grinned mischievously, advancing closer, and closer, until they were less than inches apart. Their breaths mingled and lips almost touching. Winking at her, he then leaned in and turned his lips slightly to the side and kissed her on the corner of her lips.

It stunted Blaise, for a little bit. He pulled back and laughed softly at her reaction.

He wasn't like any other guys Blaise realized. Not like all the other hormonal jerks. He had class. And she liked that, a lot.

_Pity, he was just a human._ She sighed mentally.

"My shift is ending soon, how about we grab a drink and continue this later on?" He smiled charmingly at her.

In so many years, Blaise finally smiled, wholeheartedly.

"I would like that." She murmured. "But, I'll have some business to finish first." She added with a tease. She glanced back at the approaching two, Quinn and James who just arrived.

James tossed them both a weird and disbelieved look.

Blaise saw the guy shrugged.

"Hey Rasmussen, long time no see." He nodded at James.

"Back at you, Philip," James gave him a small smile. "Thierry asked us to pass you this."

He muttered thanks and accepted the envelope.

Wait they knew each other? Blaise thought to herself.

"We sort of go way back." James replied her thoughts aloud.

Blaise looked back and forth between those two, "Way back how?"

How could had James befriended a human for so many years? And how does Thierry knew this guy?

Quinn laughed at her thought. "Don't you see the resemblance?"

James spoke. "He is Poppy's older brother. Phillip North."

Blaise inhaled and it dawned on her, _which meant, he had witch blood in him and that made him…_

"Not exactly human," Phillip grinned boyishly "So, how about that date?"

A/N: Well that was fun to write. Leave a review or favorite this story. Remember to check out my other stories as well, Thanks and bye! (:


End file.
